Running for who's life?
by deathskeith
Summary: Based off Elfen Lied. Violence and killing come naturally to these creatures...Does that make them human too? OroXKabu ItaXSasu One-shot


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied anime.**

**I hope this is as interesting as it was in my head. I have been reading the Elfen Lied manga allot lately and thought these two characters fit. The characters themselves are from Naruto with the EL story line. The brothers are going to be a bit more like animals species wise, I know it's whacked but hey, I don't see you writing this fic. Sorry if it's sad or dramatic and god forbid it offend you since it's based off an already gory anime. I like reviews and suggestion and sometimes I'll start a little voting. Flame me and I'll go sixth sense on your ass. Enjoy though I put allot of effort and thought in to this.**

**Number 72: Sasuke **

**Number 60: Itachi**

**I'll use their names later but for now in the lab that is their identification numbers. The scientists don't believe animals deserve names is basically what they mean.**

**Warning: Yaoi, extreme violence, gore, abuse and killing. **

**ItaXSasu OroXKabu **

**Possible other pairings.**

_Thoughts_

_"Muffled Speaking"_

"Speaking"

_'Telekinetic communications'_

* * *

_Darkness..._

_Silence..._

_Sleepy..._

_Where..._

_Where am I...?_

_How long has it been since...?_

_A voice..._

_It's so familiar..._

_That voice..._

_Someone precious..._

Dull red eyes opened and stared at the darkness. It was hard to breath, and he couldn't see a thing. His arms couldn't move and his legs couldn't, even so, much as twitch. He felt every single one of his fingers and toes restricted. A dull pain traveled through his spine from staying on his back at all hours. A sharp pain if he did move ran through his body. It started at his neck and ran down his spinal cord. He closed his red eyes and relaxed his tense self. Muffled sounds came from outside somewhere.

_Outside...Who...Who is outside?_

_"Did you hear what this thing was?"_

_"Yeah...They're called Diclonius I think. How the hell was something like this born?"_

_"They say it's the next evolution, but it seems to be a mutation really. That it surpasses humans, at least that's what the scientists say."_

_"It's more like a monster if you ask me. I'm surprised they're so willing to keep this thing alive. Thank god this is the only one."_

_"That's not the only one at all. There are more, I hear this thing has a brother."_

_Otouto..._

_Otouto..._

_'OTOUTO?!'_

He moved around restlessly and started to growl. The cage on his face made him irritated and blind. He trembled with the effort when the cable in his back started to cause pain to shoot down his spine. His blood-red eyes squinted in annoyance.

_"Hey, what's that noise?"_

_"It's the thing. Don't worry though, these cell cages were built special. Not in a million years will he be able to get out on his own."_

_"That's a relief."_

He blinked several times as his mind raced from what he heard.

_He's here..._

_He's here..._

_He's alive..._

* * *

_No more..._

_Please..._

_No more..._

_It hurts..._

He panted as blood drops ran down his pale and delicate face. The wall he was strapped to hurt his back every time he was slammed backward into it. The helmet attached to his head started to push against the walls of his small but still developing head. He was cold and naked, sitting on his knees as test after test of pain was thrown at him. The air smelt like copper and made him want to vomit.

"Stop...Stop...No more...Please...It hurts," he sobbed, feeling his tears mix with the blood on his cheeks. It leaked out the bottom seems of his helmet and pooled on his naked thighs. No matter, how much he pleaded it was ignored. The worst thing was that he could barely see. The helmet totally cut off his vision. He panted and felt his own saliva dribble down his chin. His legs from the strain long gave out under his particular 12-year-old body. He sobbed and sniffled, anyway to vent the immense pain and torture he was going through. Above him in a glass room, two scientists looked down at him with nothing remote to remorse or pity. Beside them, both Fugaku Uchiha stared down at the test subject.

"Sir we've been at this for hours. Number 72 hasn't improved over the last several hours or even the rearmost few months. He is still too young to learn how to apply his vectors correctly. It would be best to bring out the older subjects for testing," Kabuto ventured, setting down his clip board. His superior nodded and faced Fugaku.

"Yes, Kabuto is right. Number 72 is still in the early ages of testing. Starting a new project like him now would only be time-consuming and expensive. It's best to move back to the original project we started a month ago. 72 may be underdeveloped, but he still can maintain a much stronger force field unlike the other test subjects," Orochimaru said smoothly. He tapped a few keys and got a close-up shot on 72. The boy was panting and sobbing; the sound could be heard clearly through the speakers.

"Fine, 72 was a failure to begin with anyway. He was never strong enough like the other mutants. Finish off your testing and move on to the original project. I want results by the end of the week." With that, Fugaku exited the room, leaving the other two alone. Orochimaru sighed and turned to another screen. Kabuto walked over and put his hand on a dial.

"Orochimaru-Sensei, 72 withstood the last test by inches before the blast hit his torso. It seems though he doesn't know to protect his face. Should we start from this observation?" The silver-haired teen looked to his sensei and saw the man lost in thought. Orochimaru stood up and walked to the glass window, looking down into the testing room. The floor from earlier hours was covered in blood and no doubt tears from the past day's experiments and subjects. His eyes traveled across the bloody path toward the 12-year-old chained to the wall. He was shaking slightly and probably still whimpering. Kabuto watched him and sighed, turning his head and rubbing his temples.

"Sad isn't it?" The older man suddenly asked. Kabuto's head faced back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Slightly, 72 hasn't improved a bit and-" he was cut off.

"Not that Kabuto, it's sad to see a child go through such torture just because he is of a superior species isn't it?" he asked, turning toward the teen. Kabuto narrowed his eyes and blinked. He honestly didn't know how to reply to that. He pushed up his glasses and looked over his data sheets.

"If it were human than yes it would be sad. However, in this special case it would be...Debatable." Orochimaru chuckled.

"To think we the inferiors are torturing the superiors. We are anxious to know how they tick before humans are even fully done with their own study of the human race. It's all so very funny and ironic...Don't you think so Kabuto?" The teen closed his eyes and thought it over.

"Humans by nature are weak sensei. Weakness causes fear in us and from that fear, we feel the need to induce it into others to become intimidating, to obtain control. We believe if we show our superiority over the stronger force, that we are able to keep such forces under our control for our own devices. We are also by nature...Very stupid and fragile creatures, Orochimaru-sensei. The term "simply human" at most goes so far in the scientific standard. It's getting so "only mortal" just isn't enough to prove we are indeed humane anymore. Even so, these creatures..." Kabuto looked toward the glass at 72 "...Are in no way human, even if they take the form as one. They're mutants." Orochimaru listened closely and smirked at the little address. He loved how Kabuto took everything too seriously and mixed it with a little philosophical reasoning. The raven let a hand run down the glass window in front of him before he turned to the teen, all smirk.

"My boy...You take everything in too much seriousness." Kabuto shrugged.

"Is that a really bad thing?" the teen asked. Orochimaru walked over to the other screen and sat down.

"No, not really. I find it charming is all. Now let's finish up here and get some lunch. The director will want results on the other projects before next week." Kabuto nodded and put his hand back on the dial.

"Moving speed to 150 joules," he recorded moving the dial. Orochimaru tapped a few keys, and more movements were recorded. He crossed his legs and turned his chair to the window and the test lab below.

"Poor 72, I nearly feel sorry for him...Almost," Orochimaru smiled.

He heard the machine whirling back to life and started to panic. He fought against his chains, trying in his futile attempts to break them.

"No stop!" He begged. The machine shot at him and he could barely deflect it this time. His head hurt as he realized that it was going faster and faster.

_'Help me...'_

_'Someone, anyone...'_

_'HELP ME!'_

The machine shot at him, and he only barely managed to slow it down before it nailed him in the side of his chest. He coughed and sprayed blood on the floor in front of him. His chest felt as if something cracked, and he sobbed out in pain and misery.

_Please...Make it stop...Help me..._

He cried harder as more shots were fired at him.

_'HELP ME!'_

_'ANIKI!'_

* * *

Red eyes snapped open as a small itch started at the back of his head. He looked around in his dark cell and saw nothing. His breath echoed in the small space.

_Was it my imagination?_

_A voice...?_

He listened hard and felt himself start to droop off again. He was starting to feel numb from all the liquid pumping through his spine.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_'HELP ME!' _

_'ANIKI!'_

His eyes went wide, and his body started to twitch; he exhaled out a ragged breath. The cord in his back tried hard to keep him still, but he couldn't feel the pain. His body was burning from something else.

_Someone is calling me..._

_Who is calling me?_

His body couldn't stop twitching. It wanted movement, and it was being restricted. He felt the machines and wires around his body start to shake and work over time to sustain him. He heard muffled voiced outside sounding panicked and running around.

_"What's going on?"_

_"His levels are rising. It's getting harder and tougher to contain his actions. We need to calm him down!"_

_"Why isn't his pain cord working?"_

_"It is! It's working at maximum!"_

_"How is he still resisting?"_

_"I'm not sure; we'll need to sedate him quickly!"_

He thrashed harder and felt his prison shake violently. Screws and bolts were starting to unscrew, and he felt a belt break somewhere. That voice rang through his head again.

_'HELP ME!'_

_'Please...'_

_'It hurts...'_

His blood boiled, and he could feel his eye's spinning in their sockets. Veins were beginning to show from his skin from all the effort of simple movement. His long ago trapped arms twitched in annoyance and anticipation of the freedom that was desired. His back muscles twitched from long ago imprisonment and laying on it for so long. The cord in his spine was pumping fluid into him in a vain effort in order to keep him still. His nails became long and sharp, begging to rip something up. His body was reacting in a strange way, but his heart was telling him something else. His instincts were about to make his body and mind burst.

_Find him...Save him...Escape...Get out..._

_Kill..._

_Kill all who get in your way..._

_He growled deep in his throat._

_'HELP ME!'_

_'ANIKI!'_

Louder sounds could be heard from outside his cell.

_"It's too late; the main restraint broke!"_

_"Run for your lives!"_

_"Get the director on the phone and tell him what's happening!"_

The sound of panicked steps ran from the room in echoes. His body gave a final jerk as he pounded against the walls that held him with his vectors and normal arms. His muscles became tense and the helmet on his head almost shattered. Metal scraps went flying, and he heard screams of the people outside.

_"Call the guards!"_

_"Get the sedatives ready!"_

_"Arm yourselves!"_

_Pathetic humans..._

His arms finally became free, and his body ripped away the rest of the metal. The room made a large jerk and groaned as sharper metal hit the floors and walls. Some pieces flew so strong they embedded themselves into the heavy tubing, cutting them clean and leaking that awful smelling liquid that caused him pain. His body was finally free as it broke away from the long spinal cord that fell from his back and landed on the floor, still pumping that dreadful smelling liquid out. He could feel that his hair had grown quite a bit beneath the helmet since his imprisonment. His feet landed and touched the cold metallic floor. He stood there naked and growling as he looked around. Substantial cables stuck from the wall leading to his small cell. Large monitors with charts stood everywhere, some of them now broken. It smelt funny and was very cold. The large doors at the end of the room opened as a sliver of light filled the dim room. Heavy footsteps echoed around the place as soldiers entered the room. Each held a rifle and wore headsets with masks. A female scientist stepped from the crowd and faced him. She spoke quietly into her own ear piece, but Itachi with his superb hearing could catch every word, unknown to her.

"Be warned that number 60 has a range of 6 meters and can throw other objects outside that range from inside his range. Cause him pain; he can't use his vectors then!" All the men armed themselves and pointed their guns at him. 60 didn't have time for this; that voice kept ringing in his head, and he needed to go to it quickly. It was starting to fade, and he felt a strong tug on his heart to follow it. His dominant instincts were spinning wildly and making his eyes blur from the sturdy and alluring smell of a familiar scent.

_'I can't...'_

_'Breathe...'_

_'H-help...'_

_'Please...'_

He stretched his arms out and picked up several pieces of scrap metal. He growled like an animal as he threw them with great force at the group of soldiers. A few pieces landed their marks and went right through their frail torsos, splattering blood everywhere. Arms were cut off, and several decapitated heads flew. Screams of agony could be heard, and it seemed to feed the fire that was burning in his soul. His long ago urge to kill had been suppressed, and now he needed to feed his desires once again. More shouts could be heard as they fired their guns. Bullets either went whizzing past or were deflected by his vectors by being pushed away. Several more pieces of metal flew and 60 quickly grew tired of this game. He needed to find that voice, had to find that voice and will. He started to walk forward slowly as they retreated back or started bleeding to death on the floor. Many tried to come near him in foolish fits of rage for revenge of their fallen comrades. Their heads were quickly separated from their shoulders or necks at that point. The female scientist ran over to a consol and tapped a few keys. Several large machine arms sprung from the walls, all had needles in their mechanical hands. 60 quickly dodged them and broke off their hands before they could come near him. Needles and metal scraps went crashing on to the floor as 60 turned to the scientist. She stared at him with fear as he walked toward her. She screamed as she attempted to run but 60's speed was far too fast. Several of his vectors came out and grabbed her. She was ripped clean in two, organs and blood stained and littered the floor. She let out a pain filled scream and started twitching rapidly, trying to move parts of her that weren't there. 60 looked down at her and narrowed his blood-red eyes behind his helmet. To the struggling female, it appeared as if they were glowing through the small eye holes as she trembled.

"Where?" he croaked out, coughing a little. It had been ages since he had used his own voice. "Where...Is the...Voice...? Where is...My otouto?" he whispered. She looked up at him, eyes full of tears that reflected her fear and immense pain.

"I...I don't know," she cried, blood spilled from the corners of her sagging mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she crashed to the floor. 60 grew frustrated quickly, grinding his teeth in anger, he slammed her skull into the floor, spilling her brains everywhere. He walked toward the large door and noticed that by now all the soldiers were dead. His heart was beating; he concentrated and yearned to hear that voice again. His blood was buzzing and made him feel eager to explore the labyrinth that contained him.

_'Can you hear me?' _

_'Where are you?' _

_'Keep talking and I'll follow your voice!'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

The voice didn't respond, and 60 felt a knot of worry enter his lower stomach. He shifted on his feet and turned his head every which way.

...

...

...

_'Kill...Me...'_

_'Kill...Me...Please...Just...'_

_'Kill...Me...'_

60 paid no mind to the bodies on the floor as he passed through the large double doors. The voice was getting weaker, and he needed to find it soon. It felt close by but at the same time so far away. He walked down a series of hallways that seemed like a maze. Security's cameras blinked and followed him as he walked cautiously down the empty hallway. He was quickly growing frustrated and started to become angry all over again. Several guards came out of corridors and hallways at intervals, pointing guns at him. He easily decapitated them as he passed, not even bothering with giving their dead bodies a glance as he passed. He was still searching for the voice.

_'Keep talking!'_

_'Say something!'_

_'Anything!'_

60 listened closely, opening his mind and practically strained his ears.

_'Kill...Me...'_

_'Hurts...So...Much...'_

_'Pain...'_

He felt the pull take him down to another hallway.

_That way..._

He took off in search of the voice, killing all who got in his way.

* * *

72 felt more blood ran down his legs and pool between his thighs. He was half out of it from the searing pain going through his chest. His helmet clunked as it hit the wall behind him; he could barely breathe through his heavy mask. The torture had been going on for a few more hours and hopefully would end soon. He long ago stopped crying; the pain made him numb. His eyes beneath the helmet became dull and dead. His chest was at most barely able to rise and fall from the small breaths he took. Each time they shot at him. He hoped it would be the one to end is misery, sadly; it simply gave him more pain. He was at the beginning point, wishing that only death would come. He pleaded in his mind that something stops the relentless torture and ends it all.

'_Kill...Me...'_

_'Kill...Me...Please...Just...'_

_'Kill...Me...'_

_'Kill...Me...'_

_'Hurts...So...Much...'_

_'Pain...'_

He felt himself falling into darkness. Hopelessness and emptiness were all that remained. He heard the machine whirl back to life, and he inwardly cried, outwardly too.

Kabuto set the dial to nearly 300 joules. Orochimaru carefully watched the subject; a delicate pale hand stroking his chin lightly. Kabuto tapped some more keys and wrote some things down on his own clip board. He sighed and scratched the end of his nose with his pen before he chewed on it as he started going over what he wrote.

"Kabuto, this time fire more than one pellet. His ability to deflect one is nearly flawless. I want to see if he can deflect and barrage of them," the pale man ventured nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Kabuto looked sharply at him; his pen fell from his lips at the action and landed on the floor.

"Are you serious? So many pellets at one time with this kind of speed would kill him instantly if contact is made. We need him for future research right now. Their breed is hard to come by, and no information in our research database has knowledge as of late of women who are pregnant with the D virus. If we are going to fire so many, let me at least turn down the speed to 100 or 150 joules," the teen reasoned. He bit his lip and held his clip board to his chest as he gave a glance to the dial.

"No, that won't be necessary Kabuto; we can always acquire more subjects. We still have many more frozen subjects in the basement of the lab for future use, killing this one would not be much of a loss. True, on the side using so many subjects like tissues might turn expensive, but I'm not the one paying for these projects. If 72 must die by the name of science, then...So be it." Orochimaru smiled and stood from his seat near the monitor. He walked up to Kabuto and stared at him, making the teen flush and shift under the strong amber gaze. The pale man brought up a hand and gently started to finger the youth's reddened cheek. He wrapped his long fingers around the boy's chin and pulled him close to him so their breaths mingled.

"These mutated creatures were never meant to be born. Sadly, though, they exist and cause us extreme stress just to figure out why they possessed such power. Even though we as scientists seek this knowledge and wish to obtain it, we also grow tired of dead ends and never complete results. Killing one rat in the lab does not kill all the mice. There will be more subjects other than 72, I guarantee it." The teen blushed as his sensei stroked the side of his cheek with his thumb. The man's thumb eventually started to wander more as it slid against the teen's bottom lip. After about a minute of staring at the amber eyed man he pulled away and smirked, picking up his clip board. Kabuto slowly turned back to the key board station near him. After re setting the gun, he turned the dial up to 310 joules. Orochimaru smiled and watched as the teen worked. Oh how the boy did so endear him and enchant. He would be sure to take the boy with him when he reached the top of the ladder of this project. He was just too valuable to let go. In more ways than one, did he desire the boy, his knowledge and witty banter amused and delighted him to no end.

_And that body...I wonder how far that blush travels..._

On more than one occasion, he caught himself staring at the youth's slender build. He wore his silver hair loose so it flowed down to the middle of his back. Dark eyes that reflected a brewing storm when the boy was deep in thought hid behind semi large glasses. His boyish frame could have easily been mistaken for a woman as his white lab coat hugged him. Even the boy's hands were slim and slightly tan, never scarred or tired. His nails were well taken care of as if he went to a salon often and had them done to a man's perfection. Pink pouting lips were caught between white pearly teeth, chewing softly in thought. He chuckled low in his throat, shame on him, 51 years old and chasing a handsome young eighteen-year-old boy, barely legal. His own student none the less that he had taught when he was a professor at his university. A teen much wiser and well beyond his youthful years. How many others had he had to chase off to obtain this rare diamond as it gleamed? Often he would spot others staring as the boy worked, this is why he preferred to keep busy in solitary projects and away from prying eyes. On more than one occasion, he saw how Kimimaru from tech support attempted to flirt with the boy as he hooked up computers. Oh well, nothing a push down a flight of stairs won't be able to solve. Hell, they were working on a subject that would take some years of bribery and education to get a position in; the boy was worth it. Oh, how he would make that young man his. Kabuto turned to him and waited. Orochimaru smiled and watched the screen that held the test subject, still crying and strapped to the wall.

"Now then, let's begin shall we?"

72 barely lifted his head as he heard the machine whirl to life even louder this time. Bullets loaded, and more than one loaded this time. He closed his eyes gently as the last traces of tears flowed down his cheeks.

_Finally..._

_I can die..._

The machine whirled violently, and he couldn't help but jerk the last of painful sobs from his body. He trembled with fear as he heard the chains on his wrists rattle from all the twitching. A sudden sound cut through the air and made his eyes snap open. A scarlet light had gone off and was beeping rapidly, casting the room in repeated bits of crimson flashes.

"Warning. Warning. Number 60 has escaped and is killing all personnel that go near. Stay a distance of 6 meters away from subject. Seal all exits and follow the procedure immediately!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and Kabuto's widened, practically jumping away from the dial on the council.

"That's impossible, how did he manage to get out? Did someone go inside his barrier range?" the teen questioned. He quickly walked to the monitors and activated all the security cameras. Hallways upon hallways appeared before him, and he searched them frantically, pressing more keys as he searched. He heard and felt Orochimaru step up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Which corridor?" he asked, his grip tightening a bit. Kabuto ignored the pressure and pressed a few more keys until a being finally shown up on the screen. They both stared as 60 walked slowly and semi cautious down a corridor, coming right toward their test area.

"Shit he's close!" The teen cursed. He rapidly pressed buttons to seal all the entry ways toward them. Every time a new door bolted itself in front of 60, he effortlessly drilled a hole through it and continued on his way. He was ripping the metal as if it were nothing more than wet pieces of tissue paper to him. Kabuto gave up closing doors. Orochimaru whirled him around and looked him in the eye, grasping his thin shoulders tightly. Kabuto winced at the harshness and frantic attitude the normally calm man was administering.

"We must kill 72 immediately before he gets here. They are somehow communicating from their ranges. Their blood relation must be the reason behind his escape. If 72 dies, then 60 has no target, and we can corner him effortlessly. Two of them running around are even worse than one!" Kabuto nodded and quickly escaped his harsh grip and ran to the dial. Orochimaru hurried his way over to the window and watched as the 12-year-old looked around confused and scared. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and watched the pellet gun load and take aim.

_Die you miserable abomination! My research and position will not be threatened by your hand!_

The machine rumbled, and Kabuto pressed the button. He turned his head quickly as his silver haired moved with him. Below him, the number of pellets increased and shot toward their target. 72 screamed as he felt the force of the blast even from his distance away. Orochimaru smiled and watched the boy struggle against his bonds.

_DIE!_

The pellets stopped in mid-air half way to their target. A sudden chill went through the two scientist's bones, and Kabuto gasped. Orochimaru's eyes widened, and his stomach dropped into his feet. Kabuto stared at him, eyes full of confusion and a tint of fear. He had never seen his sensei so tense before.

"Orochimaru...Sensei?" he whispered, slowly walking forward. The tall pale man stood there watching through the window as the pellets did nothing but float in the air. They suddenly began to shake violently, and Orochimaru gritted his teeth as his eyes widened. He turned and came bounding toward his student, jumping over monitors as he went. The way the man moved at his age would have mesmerized and impressed Kabuto, unfortunately now was not the time.

"GET DOWN NOW!" he yelled. Kabuto gasped as the man practically plowed into him and brought him to the floor, landing behind his desk in a painful thump. Orochimaru kicked over the desk and made it a shield before wrapping his arms around the teen and virtually grounding them into the floor. Kabuto felt the side of his face press hard against the man's chest. Long arms were wrapped tight and protectively around him in a fierce embrace. His own hands were grasping the front of the man's white lab coat as he listened to the erratic heartbeat of his sensei. He jerked as he heard glass shatter and hit the floor. Several thuds hit the walls around him and the desk they were hiding behind. The large pellets they had been using flew at them with incredible force. They embedded themselves in the walls and screens, glass everywhere along with flying bits of desk wood. Kabuto closed his eyes as the room practically shook under the force of it all.

_What's going on? _The teen wondered frantically.

It was silent for a moment, nothing but their breathing could be heard. Eventually, Orochimaru eased up and sat up, looking around the room carefully. He grasped the boy's wrist and stood holding Kabuto close the whole time. The boy stumbled but stayed low like his sensei. They both looked down to the arena below; Kabuto gasped, and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. 60 stood in the middle of the large room; he looked around but avoided the examination lab they were in above.

"What is 60 doing? They're solitary creatures and would never go hunting for their own," the teen whispered.

"Fugaku is a busy man but stupid. He should have never had sibling subjects brought here. Let alone be held in the same building for testing, it was an accident waiting to happen," the pale man replied. Kabuto stared at him.

"They're related? How is that possible? Does Director Fugaku know?" he asked. Orochimaru nodded.

"He should, after all...They are his sons." Kabuto didn't say anymore and watched the scene play out below.

* * *

60 felt the voice's vitals going crazy in this room. It was large and very cold and gave you an extreme feeling of emptiness. The high ceiling gave it a dome feel as so much space was provided because of the cathedral ceiling. He spotted a small boy in chains on the other side, and 60's heart practically stopped in his chest.

_'Otouto...I found you.'_

The small boy looked up; helmet covered red eyes meeting helmet covered dark eyes.

_'Help...Hurts...'_

60 strode closer toward him from across the room.

_'I know...its okay...I'm here...'_

60 felt other people around but ignored them for now. All his attention was on the small boy before him. He walked across the room and saw all the pellets on the floor. The other batch he stopped had flown toward their source to the lab above. He duly noted that he aimed wrong and didn't kill them. He didn't care; he'd kill them later. 72 shivered as he felt a much more powerful force come toward him. He sobbed and pulled on his chains. 60 came forward and placed a gentle hand on the 12 year olds cheek. 72 flinched and cried harder.

"No more! Please no more! Just kill me! Please no more pain!" he begged. 60 narrowed his red eyes as the boy started to sob.

_'They will all die for this…'_

"Relax otouto, it's me," 60 soothed, squatting down in front of him. 72 stopped and looked up at him shaking. 60's vectors came out and broke the chains holding the young one's wrists. The boy dropped to the floor and panted.

"A-aniki?" he whispered curling into a ball. 60 sat on his knees and gently ran his fingers down the boys shivering back. He picked him up and cradled the boy to his chest. He couldn't see properly, and it annoyed him. Bringing out his vectors again, he reached for their helmets and broke them both at the seams. They crashed to the floor as their faces were finally free. 60's long hair flowed to the center of his back, tickling his spine. A pale face framed blood-red eyes that watched the boy below him in concern.

"Sasuke," he called, running a hand through damp raven hair. The boy opened his eyes and showed how dull they had become. His skinny body trembled with just the effort of breathing properly. His ribs stuck out, and he was very small looking for his age.

"Itachi...You're alive?" he whispered. Itachi smiled and nodded his head.

"I heard you calling me; I felt your pain, and now the pain will end. Only we shall cause more pain to the ones who dare imprison us. They will die for what they have done." Sasuke was picked up and held carefully in the larger male's arms; the boy was lighter than he liked him to be. Luckily, there were no broken bones but many injuries on his skin. He walked to the middle of the room when the large doors on the other side came open. Light entered the room and made both their eyes hurt from the brightness. Many sounds of thudding feet hit the floor as what looked like an army ran through. The guns were bigger and looked more powerful. Sasuke shivered in his arms, and Itachi tightened them in reassurance.

"We're leaving," he stated simply as he started walking toward them.

"I think not," a voice rang out. The men all moved aside for a figure that was walking through the middle of the crowd. Itachi looked up, and Sasuke did as well. A man in his late thirties stepped from the crowd and addressed them. Itachi carefully set his frail brother down on to his feet. Sasuke hid behind his brother in his long hair and watched. The man looked at them with something akin to shame or anger on his strong sharp features.

"Research project 60 and test subject 72. We implore that for your sakes and well being, you return to your cells immediately, understood?" The man ordered. "We will not hesitate to use force if necessary. We don't need to lose subjects such as you that are valuable in our studies." Itachi narrowed his eyes and growled. Sasuke's heart was beating much faster than he would have like it to be. Itachi held up a hand, and some of the men stepped back a bit. Itachi smirked and started walking forward. His urge to kill was getting stronger and lustier.

Above them watching were the two scientists. Kabuto looked like he was on the verge of hysteria.

"Is he an idiot? They'll slice him up like deli meat. He'll be dead before they can capture the subjects!" Orochimaru stayed silent, but his mind was working over time. His eyebrow twitched as he watched more soldiers enter the room.

_With the range 60 has they'll most definitely be killed. If we stay here he might wander and kill everyone in the building._

Kabuto continued to stare out at the scene, fists clenched as his own mind worked. Without explanation, Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto's wrist and headed for the door, making the teen stumble a bit.

"WH-What are you doing? Sensei, we need to capture-"he was caught off by a fierce glare from his sensei. He shut right up.

"I will not die for such a foolishness Kabuto. If this facility is incapable of restraining their subjects, then it is their own demise. Come, I can't afford to lose sleep over this, and neither should you. We're leaving and coming back when this mess is sorted out understand?" The man asked, not releasing his hold or lowering his fierce stare. Kabuto searched the man's eyes and saw nothing but sheer determination. Normally, the teen took in order to account that his sensei was always right, never to be questioned. However, right now he is foolish enough to rebel against this.

"You are the head of this project. If you walk out now you'll be stripped from it. 72 was our responsibility, and if he escapes it will cost us our jobs. I'm sorry sensei, but I'm staying here and continuing this project!" The boy whispered fiercely. Orochimaru felt his blood freeze over, and his mouth went dry.

_If he stays here...He will be killed._

For the first time in his life, he was putting another person before himself. Images of Kabuto's body being torn to shreds frightened him, even if he never admitted it. Those mutants would torture you first before they killed you. Getting one's head separated from ones shoulder was not a pleasant image and one he refused to see from the teen. Orochimaru sneered and pulled the boy closer, giving him an ugly look. His other hand came up and tightened on the young man's forearm.

"You would disobey me? Your teacher and your mentor? The one who got you here in the first place?" The man asked carefully. His eyes were narrowed until they looked like golden knives. His face seemed strained and he was sweating, a bead making its way from dark hair to drip on to the floor. Kabuto gulped but nodded his head, choosing his words carefully.

"I devoted my life to the study of these mutants by the name of science. If I walk out I throw that all away. We will capture them back and continue the research, even if you are here or not…Sensei," he whispered, looking straight into the man's eyes. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes until amber looked like gold. After a moment, he began to hear yelling below them. Kabuto turned his head toward the noise. Taking the opportunity, Orochimaru quickly let go and planted his fist in the young man's stomach. Kabuto gasped and jerked his head back toward his sensei. His glasses flew off his face and landed with a small clack on to the floor. He stared at his sensei until he felt the black begin to form around the edge of his vision. He grasped on to the man and felt a small tear of pain well up in the corner of his eye. He grasped his stomach as he fell toward the pale man. Effortlessly, Orochimaru caught him and held him against his chest. Wrapping an arm around the teen, he lifted him bridal style and held on tight.

"You'll thank me later," he whispered to a semi-conscious Kabuto. The teen only breathed painfully as he was carried off down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

"We ask you again 72 and 60 that you return to your cells. You are surrounded and have no way out!" the man announced. Itachi was growing tired of this nonsense.

"Shut up you fool; you think you have the gall to command me? You are so below the species line," Itachi replied almost calmly at them. His emotionless face made them shift their weapons in their hands. Itachi gave a small bored sigh as he rushed forward. The men started firing, and Sasuke ran to the side and watched his brother with wide frightened eyes. He covered his head and turned from them, crouching low to the floor as a body hit the wall not too far from him. Itachi easily killed man after man as they tried to fight, screaming in agony and having their weapons literally falling from their arms with their hands attached. The man from earlier was sliced through the middle and left as nothing but a pile of human flesh. Itachi's vectors were ruthless and unmerciful as they killed one man after another. Blood was shed, and the copper smell was starting to advance everywhere. Sasuke covered his eyes and whimpered as more bodies hit the floor. While cowering in his position, a few of the soldiers avoided Itachi and ran toward him.

"Hold him down!" One of the men yelled, aiming his gun.

"Knock him out if possible!" another yelled, signaling to the others. Itachi heard the commands and turned quickly to Sasuke.

_'Defend yourself, otouto!_' he communicated.

Sasuke looked at them and felt his heart speed up. He scowled and stood facing them. The men stopped in their tracks. Sasuke raised his own hand and let his vectors fly out at them. One man was dangled in the air like a rag doll. He began kicking and screaming, yelling curses and words of hate toward the boy.

"You monster put me down!" he screamed.

Sasuke felt something in his mind snap, and he squeezed his wrist shut. The man screamed out in pain as his body was crushed as if in an invisible cage. He fell to the floor as his comrades watched him die in horror. Itachi stopped and looked over the dead bodies he had made. He smirked at Sasuke's ability.

_So the young one does have some power._

After about a period of only minutes the lab floor was lined with bodies. Sasuke panted and fell to his knees. Itachi himself was panting but stood on his feet. He looked at the mess they had made. Several body parts were everywhere and the torsos elsewhere; Itachi smirked at the damage. He licked his lips and tasted the coppery substance.

"Aniki," a soft voice said. Itachi felt a spark fly down his spine at the pliable word uttered. He liked how it gave him goose bumps. He looked at Sasuke and walked over to him.

"We need to leave this place," the older boy replied softly. Sasuke stood on wobbly legs, and Itachi was right by his side to support him.

"B-but...Where will we go?" The younger asked. Itachi lifted him up into his embrace and carried him out of the large doors, going past the bodies. Sasuke looked them over and couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of remorse hit his heart.

"We'll figure something out eventually," he replied. They both left the room and made it to the hallway. The bodies Itachi killed earlier were littering the floor and staining the walls. Sasuke observed the damage and felt a chill run down his spine.

_Never make aniki mad…_

Sasuke rubbed his arms and tried to warm his freezing skin. Blood still stuck to him, his own and his victims. It was partly dry and starting to chip off of his skin. Itachi's hair was pretty much soaked with the coppery substance. His hair was already dark, but now it held a red tint to it. They both walked for a while in silence. Sasuke looked around and saw that they were in a clean hallway.

"Aniki, where is everyone? I can't sense anything and it's too quiet," he whispered.

"They all must have evacuated the area. We need to leave this place none the less." Itachi gently set him down, and Sasuke shivered as his bare feet hit the cold metal floor.

"We need clothes aniki; I can't run around like this anymore," Sasuke shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Itachi smirked and looked at him. Eyes running up and down pale skin covered in dried and fresh blood.

"Why? You look so delicious like that," he smiled, licking his lips. Sasuke blushed and turned away.

"S-stupid aniki! Saying such things at a time like this! I'm freezing!" he yelled. Itachi smirked and came up behind him. He buried his face into the boy's neck and wrapped his long arms around him. Sasuke squirmed but made no move to pull away. Sasuke smelt like his victims, and it made Itachi groan. The boy's eyes went wide, and his chest heaved. Itachi made a small noise in his throat before he kissed his brother's neck. He licked the skin and watched in delight as the pale skin went on a shade brighter. Sasuke fidgeted and tried to move away. Itachi held on and pushed his head forward, grinding his forehead into the little one's neck.

"I've been trapped for so long. I had forgotten what the smell and taste of your skin was like." Itachi licked up some dried blood and swallowed. Sasuke was pushed up against the wall and squeaked as a tongue licked up the side of his stomach. He almost jumped out of his skin when Itachi lifted his hands and grabbed his small thighs. He was pulled closer and lifted his hands to run through long blood-soaked hair. Itachi was sniffing along his collar bone; warm breaths brushed against the sensitive skin. The bruises he had were healing quickly, and he was thankful for that. Now that Itachi was here, he felt a whole lot safer and complete. He cried out when his aniki bit down hard on his neck, licking the new bruise that formed there.

"W-w-we can't do this here, what if more guards come aniki?" Sasuke fidgeted, squirming against the wall. Itachi frowned and licked the boy's collar bone before pulling away and licking his canines. His little otouto was flushed and big eyed making Itachi smirk. However, the boy was right, if he wanted to continue, he would do it in the comfort of their own made and sought out habitat. He carefully pulled back and lifted his hand to feel the wall above the boy's head. It felt solid and hard but not completely unbreakable. He pulled Sasuke behind him and tucked him against his back behind his hair. His vectors sliced through the metal easily and effortlessly. Pieces fell, and fresh air and sunlight came filtering through. Sasuke blinked and smiled as the fresh sun spread over his features. Itachi was holding back, making sure it was safe to go. He stuck his head out and sniffed the air. It smelt like salt and flowers. Carefully, with Sasuke in tow he went out and stepped on to hard cement. Sasuke stared amazed at the sky and the blue color.

"Aniki look, the big blue thing up there!" Sasuke shouted happily and pointed. Itachi looked at him and smiled gently.

"That's called a sky otouto; that's right…It's your first time seeing a sky isn't it?" The boy nodded. Unlike Itachi who had seen the sky when being brought it, Sasuke was just born and taken into the center, never leaving it or seeing the outside world until now.

* * *

Fugaku sat at his desk and watched his monitor carefully. The two beings on the screen stepped out into the air and glanced around. His hands were laced as he rested his chin on them and watched the two almost lazily. He tapped a few keys and got a close-up on them. Itachi looked cautious and Sasuke looked happy as they stared around. He knew at the moment that Itachi would be especially protective at present. The bond of blood they shared was as thick as mud. The man sighed annoyed and picked up his phone. He didn't have time for this nonsense. He needed his sons to carry out their destinies; they couldn't do that if they were free and walking around. The phone rang twice before the person on the other line picked up.

"Yes Director-Sama?" the person on the other line spoke. Fugaku continued to watch the monitor.

"Send out the D.H.S. I want them captured at all costs, understand?" he said, never taking his eyes from the monitor.

"Hai Director-Sama." The person on the other side hung up and let silence once again ring through the air. He shifted his eyes carefully to the single picture on his desk. He traced the face with a finger and sighed.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this but in the end, I had to play god. Forgive me…Mikoto," he whispered. He stood and turned the photo down so it was no longer visible. He strode to the door and exited his office, leaving his wife's sad smile behind him.

* * *

Itachi felt the sea wind pass through his long black tresses. Sasuke only kept staring at the sky and trees, absorbing nature for the very first time. Waves splashed against the large rocks lining the island, making mist form rainbows at the bottom. Itachi walked with Sasuke in tow toward what looked like a side garage. Vehicles were parked in order to size, and Sasuke stared at them amazed. He saw many machines, but most of them hurt him despite looking cool. He nudged one of the tires with his foot and grimaced when he hurt his big toe. Itachi laughed and looked around, wanting to use anything to get off this god-forsaken island. Sasuke's vision wandered to a random corner, and he whimpered. More of those cage helmets were stacked there, looking brand new. Itachi heard the whimper and faced him, following his line of sight he frowned. He grabbed his brother and left the garage; Sasuke clung to his arm. The wind picked up, and Itachi looked to the sky in confusion; Sasuke did also. He suddenly pointed to something.

"Ah, aniki, what's that?" he asked. Something big and black was moving rapidly toward them from the sea. Itachi squinted his eyes; it was too huge to be any bird. Substantial booming sounds were resonating and making them both almost cover their ears. Sasuke watched as the giant black thing flew over them and seemed to stay in one place. Itachi watched in anger as more of those soldiers came down from ropes. His red eyes went back to the cars in the garage, and he smirked.

"Sasuke, stay behind me," he commanded. His vectors shot out and wrapped themselves around one of the large trucks. With all his strength, he threw it into the air. Several of the men rushed down the cables as the truck hit the helicopter dead on. It caused it to go into a death spin and disappear over the cliff. The men who had been coming down flew off the cable and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Sasuke heard screams and watched as the men cried out in agony; broken bones probably stabbed them in places all over. Itachi walked toward them as some tried to raise their weapons. Their heads were removed before any of them could go for their guns. Itachi dropped them carelessly and looked toward the sky again. Several more of those helicopters were coming. Sasuke ran up behind him.

"Aniki, more of those big things are coming from the other direction too!" he said, pointing the other way. Itachi watched as more than 20 of them had to be coming. Itachi calculated the situation; he didn't have enough cars in the garage to throw, and the helicopters were far too beyond the reach of his vectors without drawing them closer. Sasuke whimpered and hid behind Itachi.

"Aniki," he whispered. Itachi put a hand on his head but said nothing. The helicopters were right over them now, making the air swirl. Itachi's long black hair whipped as Sasuke huddled and hid his face in his lower back. Itachi's eyes spun red, and he growled. He used his vectors and smashed the ground beneath him. Rocks from the parking lot cement scattered, making, large flat sheets of concrete. Itachi picked them up easily and flung them in all directions. Helicopters became largely off balance and hit the ground. Some crashed into others, and Sasuke could barely make out the sound of screaming. He watched in slight fear and fascination at his brother. There had only been one incident where he saw his brother act this way, but he was so little then; he didn't remember. The helicopters crashed, and scraps of metal fell to the ground along with burning bodies. Sasuke came out of hiding and looked around. The air filled with black smoke, and he choked. Itachi faced him, a hand over his own mouth.

"Let's leave," he said, picking his brother up. He ran across the lot to the barb fence on the edge of the property. He easily bent the metal and ran through the electric fence by bending that too. They ran to the edge of the island and looked around; a boat house was a way on the beach, and Itachi ran to it; only one boat was left. As he made his way to it and set Sasuke down, a man stepped out of the boat house.

"Hey, what the hell are you?" he stopped and looked Itachi over from his naked appearance. From his horns to his blood-red eyes, the man took a step back in fear. "You're a-"the man never finished as his head was separated from his body. His body slumped to the ground while his head floated in the air for a moment before dropping as well. Sasuke heard shouts and looked behind them. Men were running down the bank at them.

"Aniki!" he yelled pointing. Itachi narrowed his eyes. One of the men bent down on one knee and got his weapon ready, Itachi's eyes widened as he grabbed Sasuke, he knew that gun anywhere. Just as he pulled Sasuke behind the boat house, a large ball shot through the small building, leaving flakes of electricity in its wake.

"Shockers," Itachi whispered. Sasuke looked at him.

"What?" he whispered.

"They're metal balls full of electricity, it one hits you, it will make you numb and unable to use your vectors. Itachi spied the boat and cast nervous glances at the men, if they shot at it, there goes their source of escape. "Stay here," he told Sasuke. Itachi ran out and gathered the dead man's body in his vectors. He threw the body at the man with the weapon, knocking him down and causing the other behind him to yell in frustration. Itachi then used his vectors to grab Sasuke and speedily lift him into the boat, his brother let out a yelp of surprise as he was suddenly sitting on a patted rubber seat, blazing hot from the sunlight. Itachi rushed forward and quickly killed the remaining men. He picked up two of the bodies and undressed them, stealing their clothes slightly covered in blood. He put on the dark shirt and pants to cover his nudity. He walked over to Sasuke and handed him the remaining clothing. Sasuke eagerly slipped them on and frowned; they were a bit big.

"Where do we go now?" Sasuke asked. Itachi climbed into the boat and over to the engine. He cranked it a few times, and it started up, spewing smoke.

"We'll go into hiding until they stop sending men. If we kill too much it will look suspicious. Let's find a city somewhere first." Sasuke scrunched up his nose.

"I don't want to be near any more humans," he mumbled. Itachi smile was a little strained.

"Me neither, but for now, we have to blend in," he replied. Itachi gathered him close as the wind swept across their faces. The sea was big, but they could see to land a little a way. It was up to them now on how they wanted to survive.

* * *

**There will be no sequel or chapter 2, this is just a free time thing, you know how the series of Elfen Lied ends right? Just pretend right now because I'm too busy at the moment to bother…See ya!**


End file.
